User talk:Azelf5000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Creepachu page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to do so may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bushcraft Medic (Talk) 15:20, 24 September 2011 Please read the Genre Listing page for rules on what categories cannot be added together. ClericofMadness 17:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Do not forget to put all your OC pages on the User Submissions Page ClericofMadness 02:03, October 16, 2011 (UTC) YOU MUST TAG YOUR OC PAGES WITH THE OC CATEGORY. ALSO ADD ANY PAGE YOU MAKE TO THE ARTICLE LISTING. ClericofMadness 03:09, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ClericofMadness 07:19, November 24, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 21:23, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey The creator of Eyeless Jack, I presume? Awesome ;) Yeah. It's pretty bland compared to what I write now. -Azelf5000 (talk) 13:55, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Cool, I just thought I would confirm that before asking this: I'm planning a game project, titled "ALWAYS HUNTING" and was wondering if I could have permission to use Eyeless Jack as a character. I will give you credit C: TheWalshinator (talk) 07:19, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Go ahead. -Azelf5000 (talk) 15:51, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, and Merry Christmas :D TheWalshinator (talk) 08:20, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello creator of Eyeless Jack. I'm here to ask you permission for something. See, I'm a HUGE fan of Eyeless Jack, and so for Christmas, my cousin made me an Eyeless Jack hat and doll. When my friends saw them, they were literally begging and insisting she make more and sell them. We were wondering if this would be alright by you. We're willing to work with any terms or requirements you may have. She does not plan to mass-produce these things, which will hopefully include a wide range of creepypasta characters and items (not just Eyeless Jack, and not just hats). I can be reached on deviantart, under the username inside-our-mind, and she is o0terabyte0o on deviantart. We look forward to hearing from you soon, whether your answer be yes or no. -Eyeless Karkat IT'S SO FUCK. (talk) 11:05, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Make the dolls and hats if you wish. -Azelf5000 (talk) 14:57, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Uhmm hi... I ma huge fan of your work and I was wondering if I could create a fanfiction backstory of eyeless jack..... I look forward in hearing from you~ - reybey :) May I ask-- Hello, Wow! It was harder to find you than I expected. Anyways, I have a few questions to ask of you regarding your character, Eyeless Jack. I am in the process of a project involving many creepypasta characters, including Eyeless Jack. I would like to ask you permission to use him. And if so, I have a few follow up questions about him. And if I could take up just a few minutes of your time to have said questions answered I would be most greatful. Well, I hope you have a nice day other wise. ~~Smiling-Mary~~ Go ahead. Use Jack. Azelf5000 (talk) 02:49, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey. We are new. CrawlerCraft loves Eyeless Jack. Can you please rate our story. Tell us how it is. AshleyBennettAndCrawlerCraft (talk) 01:54, July 13, 2014 (UTC) WiccanReaperYume (talk) 00:17, July 31, 2014 (UTC)u-uh um hiya i wanted to ask um c-can you tell me more information on, eyeless jack? (like hair, eye color, personality. ect) and um you are awesome for making an amazing charecter, eyeless jack is my favorite creepypasta. :3 um thats about it, have a wonderful day and or night, mr.azelf. May I use Jack in a Pasta Show? Hello, My name is Alexander I am also working on a CreepyPasta show and am asking for your permission to use EyeLess Jack as a character. Jack would actually be the main character, I will stay true to all the Pastas only changing miner things to fit everything togather. I would like to add an ability to Jack for the show. I had all these idea's of him being able to pass though walls and people and object's only for a limited time. Tha'ts all I would really change. I will give you full credit for all Jack related stuff in the show. I would love to talk to you about someother changes I had in mind about not him but his mask. If this is ok please Email me here FigureFilmz@gmail.com Thank you. ~Alexander Eyeless Jack Permission? I'm a little sad to see there isn't an email address to contact you from, but at least there is a way to get a hold of you! That's good. :) My name is Alexis. I'm a computer animation major at my college and I'm starting to work on a non-profit project to further my education for the future. The project is based off of several creepypastas that I personally love and feel need more credit for their scares than they get. I would've loved to tell you what it is about, but I'm afraid if I do put it out here for the world to see they will steal my idea before I have the chance to actually work and complete it! I'm asking for your permission to use "Eyeless Jack" in my project! It is a game whose title is flipping back and forth between something as silly as "Scary Noodles" or just simply "Creepy Pasta". All the rights will be given to the respective authors and fully credited! I hope to hear back soon! Thanks! -TLexTLex (talk) 00:49, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Permission to use Eyeless Jack in a film Hello, I am making a film and I was wondering if I had permission to use your character Eyeless Jack? I in no way will edit the character or his story/past history. If you would like once I am done with the scrip I could send it to you and you would be able to make any changes involving Eyeless Jack/ the situation he is in and or how he reacts. I will also be uploading the film to YouTube, I will credit you in every description and or at the end of each video.~Thecrazinessoutfit A friend and I are making a series of creepypasta animations called "Learn Your Horror, and would like to use Eyeless jack in them. We won't be making any monetary gain off of it, and I am willing to tell you more if you'd like. VesperLord (talk) 06:29, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Vesper Lord 'Permission and Invite for Eyeless jack game'. Devil'sHandicap (talk) 04:26, November 14, 2014 (UTC)Hi Azelf5000 My Name is Devil'sHandicap I was wondering if you would allow me to use Eyeless jack in a video game I plan to give you full credit for the character and would love it even more if you would like to help out and/or give ideas of what it should have I look forward to your answer thank you :)Devil'sHandicap (talk) 04:26, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Question from a fan. Hello. I am a huge fan of Eyeless Jack and I have to say, I was pretty devastated by the removal of the story. You said it had missed several quality standards and it wasn't good. Frankly, I have a question. Why not bring Eyeless Jack back in much better quality? I hope you think about that and I hope you do it. Ps. I read your Mother's arrogance story, pretty good. Thanks. Borad Boradzombiecreeper4 (talk) 05:56, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello,Mr. Azelf.You can call me Jasmine.I want do ask something about Eyeless Jack.I like this character.By the way,I am not good at English.Hope you understand what I am saying. 1.You said he is 19 years old.Is it the age when he died or the age in 2014? 2.Why he have to eat kidney and not the other food or why he only eat kidney? 3.Does he know Jeff,slendy and Ben,Sally and live with them or at least a friend of them?Beacuse there are a lot of creepypasta article always written they know each other. thank you. 模糊的雾 (talk) 11:26, December 10, 2014 (UTC)模糊的雾(such a suck name,how can I change a name?!) Hello sorry to bother. But I was wondering if I could use Eyeless jack character for some shirt designs :) I've been doing drawings for a while and actually had a family memeber take one of my drawings and make a shirt for me, I was soon asked by people around town and on the interenet to make a site where I could sell shirts with my eyeless jack drawings, I'll have other drawings as well but this was more requested :). I will give the credit to you for being the creator of the character :) I do hope you give me permission to do this. If you need to contact me here is my Email nekogirl103@gmail.com Thank you in advance - Nekogirl103 Seven Days Log 3 & Eyeless Jack I'm going to go ahead and apologize in advance for using Jack in my CP series. I tried searching for you when I created it and turned up with nothing. I feel stupid for finally finding you now. That being said, I've been looking for the creators of each OC I used and I've found almost all of them, asking for their permission to use their character within my series. And so I'm asking, (a few months late too) for your permission to use Eyeless Jack. I understand that you're not fond of what it's become, because Lord knows what the fandom has done to your OC. I'm not one of the people who takes people's stuff and changes/adds stuff to it and ruins the original story. I tried to do that when I used him here, http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Seven_Days:_Log_3. I made it in a way so it didn't change his character and it wasn't canon. (Yeah, complex plots for the world). If you do not like what I've done to him or you simply don't want Eyeless Jack to be in any more stories in general I will remove it immediately. I'm a strong believer in leaving the works of others untouched and left to them to decide what is to be done. I await your answer. J.T. (talk) 01:16, January 12, 2015 (UTC) What Do You Think of My Jack-Inspired Pasta? Hello friend. I want to start building a brand of shirts with prints based on creepypastas and your characters Eyes Jack definitely has to be there. So I want to know if you give me permission to use your character to my designs, giving you the necessary course credits and showing you my designs before printing to be to your liking. Adiel Krysteva (talk) 18:21, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Grilio. Hello, I saw you created Eyeless Jack and I just wanted to mention that; inspired by the crappiness of the original pasta and yet the popularity of the character (Though I didn't know those character-biographical details ya mentioned on your page until just now), I ended up thinking about how I'd write a "good" version thereof, and I wrote a short story loosely inspired by EJ called Hollowhead. The so-named creature probably has a completely different origin than EJ, but since I saw you deleted the original pasta, I just wanted to see what you thought of my method of tackling the same sort of story. Tbok1992 (talk) 20:11, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Retirement I've deleted the pasta you wanted gone. Best of luck in whatever you go on to do in life! | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 19:51, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Hello~Mr. Azelf5000.What are you talking about?Why you deteted Eyeless Jake pasta?Why you have to retire? from your fan-----Jasmine Hello.I read the page about why you deleted Eyeless Jack pasta.You said it cause you are not fond of it anymore and the standards?I don't understand the reasons but why you are so unconfident about it .There is a lot of people think eyeless jack is one of the classic charactor in creepypasta!And why you feel shame?There is nothing need to feel shame.A lot os people likes jack you should proud of it!\ 模糊的雾 (talk) 15:11, March 12, 2015 (UTC)Jasmine(a.k.a模糊的雾 a.k.a欣欣向荣啊啊啊） Deletion of Eyeless Jack I realize you may not even read this, but I really do think you should've rewrote Eyeless Jack before deleting it; due to how mainstream it is in Creepy Pasta. ReprieveTalk Page 19:41, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Your Opinion On Shipping? Hello, this is from a fellow Eyeless Jack fan. I wanted to know what your opinion was on people using your OC to be shipped with their own OC since a lot of people do that. Thanks, hope you reply soon. —jinjuart It's a shame you're not posting here anymore. I would've liked to speak with you. Also I am sorry if my last name is wrong. I was never taught to write it. JennaMarkofski (talk) 03:19, August 4, 2015 (UTC)Jenna Markofski. You are the creator of Eyeless Jack, correct? I was wondering you I could interview you on my YouTube channel. If you're interested then e-mail me at ScareTheater@gmail.com Thanks! :) ScareTheater (talk) 03:47, August 14, 2015 (UTC)ScareTheater Im a Deviantart user named RabbitoraHabit, and I write a series called Dark Retribution. I would like to write a redemption for Eyeless Jack. Let me explain, I have been running this for almost a year now. I have run out of volunteers, so im scouring the community in my fandom saving mission. Your charater has been used and abused by the worse people in the fandom. Im here to ask to give him a Retribution. Candlebrand (talk) 20:21, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Eyeless Jack Revision? Hey there. This is probably a long shot, but it's the only way I know to contact you. First of all, I want to say that I've been where you appear to be at, feeling like something I've written isn't any good and that it makes me worthless by association. But as a writer, I've learned that the only thing standing between good writing and bad writing is revision. There is no story that is un-salvagaeble. So, in that spirit, I would like your approval to submit a revision of "Eyeless Jack" to Mr. CreepyPasta. I respect your worth as a fellow writer, and I'm not out to one-up you. Rather, this is out of love for the character. I grew up reading books like "Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark," by Alvin Schwartz. Collections of stories taken from urban legend and folklore, stories with dozens, or hundreds of different versions, told in Schwartz's own words. I believe creepypasta walks hand in hand with this kind of storytelling, and I think that's why characters like Jack and Jeff continue to be passed around, regardless of the quality of the writing. It's not about one version; it's about the mythos. It seems like you're finished with Jack, but I want to make sure. God bless! Jackson Vorhees (talk) 23:44, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Eyeless jack. Hello! I am very impressed with your creepypastas and your wrighting ability.I was very diappointed when you said you were no longer posting or contibuting,you have amazing talent! I was very interested in "Eyeless Jack" I found it to be an amazing Creepypasta on this wiki and I was very sad to see it go. Though it is amazing I would like to know more about the creature. If you would not mind me asking; Since you no longer contribute, I was wondering if you would pass on "Eyeless Jack" to plain old me. I would really like to have this interesting creature as my own (sounds really creepy though "Have this interstong creature as my own") This is a rather "silly" question and I am very VERY sorry for asking so much of you ,but I would really REALLY love to own "Ej" I do not expect a "yes" to this question,or for you to answer this question at all to be perfectly honest. It would be very amazing if I could have this creepypasta though,and for you to answer.I look up to you as a writer,it would be very amazing for you to get back to me on this topic. Thank You. ~ Jellyfish About Eyeless Jack. hello you can call me winter i am a furry yeah i know so i have a animal character in W.I.P i was wondering if i could use Eyeless jack's mask as a acessory for him? (he also has the eye drips) i was wondering if i could get permission? WinterTheAngelDragon (talk) 00:25, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I want to ask you a few questions about Eyeless Jack, rather I wanted to get some doubts. My questions are: How old is Eyeless Jack these days? What is the real name of Eyeless? How do you inspire yourself to create it? Those are all my questions Hello, you may have definitely retired from the wiki, which causes me too much sadness, because the only thing left of Eyeless Jack was deleted, and the only thing left is the tab you made. Therefore, I want you to answer me, and that in the most attentive and kind way possible, if you could pass me the rights of the character to my person, neglect, I know that you hated and remained unhappy with your creation, but there are many people who want know what their true origins and skills are, and that is why I have quite a few good ideas to do it. I don't care how long it takes you to respond, or well, you may never come back, but I wait for your answer even if it takes me a lifetime:(